


Ill be in your room tonight.

by Beautyandabeard



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dominant!Harry, M/M, Submissive!Louis, Top!Harry, Underage - Freeform, bottom!Louis, small!louis, younger!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautyandabeard/pseuds/Beautyandabeard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is staying with his best friend liam for the night and his younger brother louis is gorgeous. So harry sneaks up to his room while liams asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ill be in your room tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments appreciated! :)

*3rd person pov*

14 year old Louis Tomlinson jogged downstairs in only his underwear to ask his older brother Liam where his favorite joggers were.

He walked into the kitchen looking at his feet,

"Li?" He called to someone leaning over the sink, but when the person turned around it was not Liam.

It was none other than Harry Styles, the most gorgeous guy ever (in louis opinion). He was a literal god with curly brown eyes and amazing emerald eyes and he had the perfect body. Louis had a huge crush on him but he's 19 sadly. And he was standing there shirtless for some reason... 

"He's outside working on his car, I just came in for a drink, can I help you?" He smirked leaning against the sink. 

Louis scanned the man up and down only stopping for a moment at his crotch. 

"Shit" louis mentally cursed because he could feel him harden slightly and if he got a hard on now it would be so noticeable in just his underwear. 

"Uh-um no thanks..." Louis said scurrying outside.

Harry watched him leave, and stared not-so-subtly at his ass.

Harry had seen Liams brother a few time but he had forgot how gorgeous he was. We was the perfect twink with copper feathery hair, glasses, the perfect little twink body (not to mention his perfect bubble butt) and little dainty features that harry loved. 

Harry had over heard Louis talking on the phone with one of his friends once saying that he had a crush on Harry.

He was going to have fun with this.

~

"He's spending the night?!" Louis almost yelled at Liam, who was currently leaning over the hood of his car. 

"Yes? Whats the problem?" 

"Um... Whens mom and dad getting back from holiday?" He asked, avoiding Liams question. 

"Sunday."

Shit, it was only wednesday... 

"Oh um where are my joggers?" louis asked his original question

"Probably in the hamper or your dresser, Lou." He said, a little annoyed that he hadnt put much effort into looking and just naming obvious places.

"Ok thanks Li!" Louis said scurrying inside, he was almost past the kitchen when he rammed head on into a rock solid chest. Two strong arms shot out and caught him before he could go tumbling backwards.

He knew who had caught him. It was Harry of course. He was the only other one in the house.

"Um s-sorry." He stuttered out before flying up the steps to his room.

~

Later that night Louis was sitting on the couch when Harry and Liam plopped down beside him.

"Were g'na watch the avengers, that alright Lou?" 

"Oh uh yeah.." He said, getting slightly nervous about Harry being on his left. Liam was to the left of harry so whatever happened Liam wouldn't be able to see. 

Harry casually tossed his arm over the back of the couch behind Louis. Louis had the urge to cuddle up to his side but he suppressed it. 

About halfway through the movie he felt a hand on his inner thigh. He squeaked a little and looked up at Harry who was smirking, his eyes still on the television. 

His hand trailed higher and higher up his thigh as the movie progressed. When his long fingers brushed his crotch he shot up. 

"'M gonna go get a drink." He said practically running into the kitchen. He leaned over the sink to calm his heart down. 

He heard someone coming in after him. He was suddenly spun around and a pair of lips pressed gently against his. His eyes remained open as Harry pulled away. 

He smirked and growled gripping the back of his thighs lifting louis onto the worktop, connecting their lips a little rougher this time. 

This time his fingers wasted no time at finding his crotch and roughly palming him. 

Louis almost moaned and Harry pressed harder down on his stiff prick. 

Harrys tongue licked his way into Louis mouth and they roughly made out for a while, Harry still palming louis through his joggers. 

"What're you guys doing?" Liam called into the kitchen. 

"Shit." Louis cursed. 

"Ill be in your room tonight m'k?" Harry whispered in Louis ear, nibbling softly on the shell. 

Louis heart sped up a little and he nodded. Harry walked out like nothing happened and Louis closely followed doing what he could to hide his hard on with his hands.

~ 

Louis had just begun to drift into sleep when his door creaked open. Harry walked over to his bed and Louis sat up. 

"Hey princess" harry smirked and connected their lips like before, licking his way into louis mouth again. Harry was shirtless and in joggers this time.

Louis laid down taking Harry with him. When Harry was properly on top of Louis he began to grind his hips down onto Louis, showing him how excited he was to do this.

Louis gasped and whimpered at how big Harry was and harry smirked into the kiss.

"I have lube." Harry said and ground his hips down into Louis again. 

Harry broke away and peeled off Louis shirt. He ran his fingers down the younger boys chest, purposely brushing his right nipple just to hear him whimper again. 

He slowly pulled down Lou's joggers, taking down his underwear too. Louis was left stark naked under a smirking harry who was looking him up and down. 

Louis looked away, slightly embarrassed about his body and harry gripped his chin between his index and thumb, forcing him to look at harry. 

Harry connected their lips again sweetly before looking him dead in the eyes,

"Your beautiful princess, so pretty." Noticing Louis embarrassment. Louis blushed but it didn't matter. The only light was from the moon coming into his room. 

Harry slowly peeled down his underwear and joggers letting his cock spring up. He tossed them somewhere in the room. 

"Harry.. I-i want you to fuck me.." Louis stuttered out

"You sure?" Harry asked a little concerned. 

Louis confidently nodded and connected their lips again. He felt Harry's hand travel up his naked thigh to Louis dick that was resting on his tummy. 

He gripped it and lent down to kiss Louis as he moved his hand up and down the younger boys shaft. Louis started to squirm but harry held his hip down.

And Harry felt sort of evil, because he wast going to stop until Louis was almost there and then he was going to get the lube from his pants. 

Harry felt Louis twitch and he pulled away. Louis moaned in exasperation as harry walked over to his joggers, pulling out the packet of travel lube he kept with him.

He walked back over, tearing it open with his teeth and squirting some onto three of his fingers. When his first finger pushed into Louis hole he was already opened up. 

He met Louis eyes, surprised that he'd fingered himself already. 

"Dirty boy Louis..." Harry said, pushing in three just to make sure he was opened properly. When Louis started to rock back on his hands he pulled them out. 

"Harry?" Louis asked

"Yes princess?" Harry asked, meeting his blue eyes.

"C-can I ride you?" He stuttered out shyly. 

Harry smirked at how dirty it sounded coming out of little louis mouth. He was 14 but he was still so innocent and small. 

"Sure princess." Harry said leaning down and kissing louis again.

Harry sat against the wall next to the bed and slicked himself up. Louis cautiously crawled onto Harrys lap and lined himself up with Harry's dick.

He slid slowly down so his bum was flush against Harry's hips. He hissed and swiveled his hips trying to open up more. 

When he could handle it he lifted up till he was only hanging onto the head and quickly slammed down, gripping Harry's shoulders for leverage. Harry squeezed his eyes closed. Louis did it again and this time harry gripped his hips,

"Slower princess." Louis bounced until he found a comfortable pace, little whimpers coming out of his mouth. By the 4th or 5th bounce harry met his hips with a thrust.

Louis moaned out Harrys name his jaw going slack. Harry held louis hips as he pushed up into louis tight hole. The only sounds to be heard were their moans and the slapping of skin. 

Louis leaned down and muffled a loud moan into Harry's neck as he shot between their chests. 

Harry moaned and pushed up twice before he filled up louis. 

Harry slowly pulled out and felt around to louis wrecked hole. He was dripping.

"Poor baby, ill clean you up." Harry smirked pushing louis to his hands and knees. 

He took some of the substance onto his thumb and licked it off. He hummed before licking around the muscle, cleaning what had already dripped out.

He pushed his tongue in and retrieved some of his cum on his tongue and swallowed.

louis screamed into the pillow from being overstimulated but harry didn't care. He just kept of licking into Louis abused hole. Harry was almost done when louis came again with a shout. 

He licked out the rest of the substance before bringing a hand down to lazily jerk of his hard again dick. 

Louis stopped his movements and replaced Harry's hands with his little once.

A short time later Harry's hips were bucking up as he came over louis hands and his chest. Harry used the already soiled linen to clean them up and began to get up,

"Wait!" Louis said grabbing his arm. 

"What is it princess?" Harry said and louis blushed that he still called him that even after..

"will you stay with me?" He asked shyly. Harry gently smiled and got up and got both of their joggers.

Harry quickly dressed himself and brought over Louis clothes. He slid up his underwear and joggers up his bare thighs. 

Harry tiredly climbed in and pulled louis back into his chest.

"Harry?" Louis asked

"Hmm?"

"Thank you..." Harry leant down and kissed just under louis ear and nodded, his curls brushing louis ears.


End file.
